HackServer
by WILDARMSMusashi
Summary: TJ Towibaki, a new player in the World and starting a new adventure with his friends. Follow him along his journey. kind of sucking in the summary department right now.
1. Prologue

.Hack//Server  
By: WILDARMSMusashi 

Musashi: Hello everyone, I would like for you to meet the main chracter (and person helping me commentate). Say hello TJ.

TJ: Hey.

Musashi: Oh yeah, I have to warn you, be prepared for perkiness.

TJ: O...K?

----------------------------------------

Prologue: 'Welcome to the World'

'Hmm,' TJ thought to himself with the mouse under his hand as he clicked. 'Enter you name,' appeared in capital red letters across the blank screen. "Let's see," he tapped his finger against his forehead, and then had a thought go through his mind. "Sanzo." He clicked enter as the screen disappeared and another one popped up right after it. "Damn, that was quick."

It showed characters with names of classes under them with weapons in their hands. He went down the list to see Twin Blade.

_'Nah, too small of a weapon.'_

Then he went over to see Wavemaster.

_'No, not into using a wand.'_

He then went over Long Arm. He took a long pause as his mouth curved into a smile. TJ clicked over at the white letters which said Long Arm as the screen disappeared. A plain, ordinary looking chracter appeared when these following words appeared.

'Male or Female?'

TJ clicked male when he soon started making his question. He made his chracter have red hair tied up into a ponytail, cloth that was green with gold lining going along the side, the cloth went from his right shoulder to the left side of his waist, black pants, brown ankle-high boots, a red bandanna across his forehead, and long sleeves that sort of draped down.

TJ pressed enter as these following words appeared:

'Welcome to the World.'

* * *

His chracter appeared at Mac Anu with a steel pole in his hand. He saw players running and walking around. They were buying things, selling, talking, and transporting to fields by using the chaos gate. He heard a light, weird kind of sound and a blue transparent screen appeared which said 'You have mail' across it. He opened his mailbox to see a loist of one e-mail. It was from an administrator.

_'Hiya, and welcome to the World! My name is Kira and if you need anything, I will be at Delta Hidden Courageous Skeleton. It looks much brighter than it sounds. See ya soon! '_

"Whoa," Sanzo said after causing the screen to disappear. "Perky."

He was about to make another move until the screen appeared in front of him once more. "Okay," he said slowly. He opened it to show a face shot of a serious male with short white hair with long elf ears, green eyes, and face markings.

_'Hey TJ. You know it's me, Takinawa! I wanna see you at Delta Hidden Courageous Skeleton. See ya there.'_

A smile appeared across his face. He actually knew someone in the World, and it was his best friend! He went towards the Chaos Gate and put in the keywords. After pressing OK, he disappeared from the Root Town and into the field.

"Hey TJ, you're here!" called Takinawa's voice. "In the game, my name is ChiMasterrox."

"Takinawa, I mean Chi. Where are you?"

"I'm at the first level of the dungeon. I'll be waiting. Oh yeah, there's some girl here. She's too perky. She said her name is--"

_"Kira?"_

There was a pause. "Damn your correct-ness," said ChiMasterrox. "See ya there," Sanzo smiled. He started walking slowly as his staff hit the ground after every step. There was something that sort of sounded like a whole lot of footsteps coming his way. Sanzo looked up to see little knight goblins coming his way. 'Hmph, my first battle.'

He got into his stance, ready to fight as they came in their old armor and swords. One leapt into the air with his sword in his small, grubby hands, yelling a battle cry. Sanzo dodged to the side and smacked the goblin hard on his head as he got knocked out, turned gray and blew away into the wind as data. He held up his knee like a martial artist with his hand holding his staff behind his back.

"Who wants some?" Sanzo challenged.

The goblins looked at each other and jumped towards him. Sanzo bent back and kicked one, then spun around with his pole straight out. He appeared to be like a spinning top as the goblins were defeated. They all blew away and Sanzo felt like there was a surged of power coursing through his body. He knew he leveled up, but he had to keep on going towards the dungeon.

There was an ancient-looking place, showing the entrance leading down by a couple of stone stairs. 'The dungeon.' He walked down the steps and saw his friend's chracter with the administrator.

"Hello, ChiMaster," Sanzo chuckled.

"TJ!" ChiMasterrox smiled as he held out an open hand into the air (like a high five), but Sanzo folded his arms. "Not TJ, _Sanzo_."

"Well, excuse me _Long Arm_," ChiMasterrox said.

"Nice to meet ya!" Kira said. "I see you got your e-mail."

"Yep, so what do we do now? You said you wanted to meet me in your e-mails," Sanzo said. "I've been seeing on the forums that there supposed to be some weapon here. A powerful one for a Wavemaster, and I want it to keep!" ChiMasterrox said. "So what, you wanted me to come with you?" Sanzo asked. "Yeah, I wanted my best friend to see this," he smiled.

"Alright then, let's go!" Kira cheered.

"Uh, you're coming with us?" Sanzo asked nervously.

"Well yeah, I don't want to stay here the whole time. Being an administrator is boring as hell," she answered.

"Fine, whatever. The more the merrier, they say," ChiMasterrox quoted.

The three headed through the doors in front of them.

----------------------------------------

Sanzo: That wasn't much.

Musashi: What do you expecy, it's only the beginning.

Sanzo: I know, but you could've put in a little more violence in it. Those knight goblins were easy.

Musashi: Oh, you want to fight something hard? Then get prepared to get your ass whooped!

Sanzo: I didn't mean go that far!

Kira: Hey guys!

Musashi: KIRA, GET OUTTA HERE!!!

Musashi: Please review!


	2. Stone Statue

.Hack//Server 

Sanzo: I don't believe you.

Musashi: What?

Sanzo: That you could be so mean.

Musashi: I was trying to get her out. She wasn't supposed to be here.

Sanzo: Apologize.

Musashi: NEVERRR!!!!!

----------------------------------------

Chapter One: Stone Statue

"I think we're lost," Sanzo sat down on a stone step. They were only on the second floor and had already gone through all of the treasure chests on the first floor.

"No, just follow me, I know the way since I am an administrator," Kira said with confidence.

"I don't care if you're Ichigo Kurosaki, I want that weapon," ChiMasterrox said. "Hold your horses Chi, we won't have too long to go left," Sanzo said.

Several floors later...

"Kira, you didn't say it was gonna be this long!" Sanzo yelled, panting heavily like a dog.

"You didn't ask," Kim said to herself. Sanzo's eyes narrowed onto Kira.

"Wait!" ChiMasterrox ran to the door up ahead. "This is where the treasure is!" Kira's eyes widened. "Chi, watch out!" When he grabbed the handle, the doors forced open to show a great stone figure.

"What is this?" Sanzo yelled, he got into a battle stance.

"A guardian," Kira readied her spear.

After knocked down, ChiMasterrox got up and held out his long wand. "You're not gonna stop me! I'm gonna beat you!" The large stone figure raised its hammer and roared.

"Let's go!" Sanzo and Kira ran towards it as ChiMasterrox stayed back. He slammed an open palm onto the stone floor. "You look like you could take a heaping dose of a chill pill, _Rue Rom!"_ A great wind caused a cyclone head towards them but nothing happened!

"What the hell?" ChiMasterrox yelled.

"Try something else!" Kira dodged the large hammer smash from the stone monster. Sanzo leapt back and held out his hand. _"Vak Dom!"_ Fire surrounded the stone monster and smashed against it. It screeched in pain. "Fire spells? Fire spells work?" Kira asked. "I've never seen this monster before!" She sprinted across the walls, trying to confuse the monster. She held out her hand as it glowed yellow. _"Dai Dom!"_ A bolt of lightning fell upon the monster as Sanzo went behind it and knocked hard against the monster's back. The pole's end went through and seperated the torso and the waist down.

"Chi, go!" Sanzo yelled.

ChiMasterrox ran towards the chest to pick up two Rainbow Cards and the wand he was looking for!

"I finally have it, the Jester's Wand!" ChiMasterrox held it up.

"Chi, c'mon!" Sanzo and Kira both yelled.

The three ran past the monster about to re-attatch back together. They used a sprite ocarina and once in the field, gating out to Mac Anu. "Oh my god. Chi, don't ever take us back to your item hunts," Sanzo breathed hard. "You know what?" Kira pulled out a book and tossed it at Sanzo. "Take it." "What do I do with it?" Sanzo asked after he caught it. "Open it, doofus," ChiMasterrox smiled. Sanzo opened it and a beam of light shot out.

"It's the Book of Enlightment. It's a prototype and I didn't want it," Kira smiled. "Let's just say it's your, welcoming gift."

"You know what?" asked the now level five Sanzo. "I'm tired from our expedition. I'm loggin' out. See ya tomorrow Takinawa."

"See ya TJ," ChiMasterrox waved.

Sanzo logged out and ChiMasterrox turned to Kira. "See ya tomorrow Kira." He logged out as well.

----------------------------------------------------  
Sanzo: breathing heavily That monster was hard!

Kira: You're so mean!

Musashi: Suck it up, you guys supposed to be powerful anyway! Maybe I was wrong.

ChiMasterrox: NO, you're not wrong!

Musashi: Guys, that'll be the only time you guys have to fight it. laughs evily

Sanzo: Whatever.

Musashi: Review guys!


End file.
